


Me & You

by marinanation



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute af, wives being wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinanation/pseuds/marinanation
Summary: Christen falls asleep with Tobin on a hammock, Tobin uses her foot to rock them. It's just pure fluff and very cute one shot.All work is fiction.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger (mentioned), Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	Me & You

The team was in Florida for their final game of the year. They played to the best of their abilities and finished the year with a well-deserved win. To celebrate the year and the win, Ashlyn and Ali decided to host an intimate ‘dinner party’ for their friends and teammates at their new home. 

They had opened up the folding patio door to open up the space so their guests could move between the garden and inside seamlessly. Their kitchen island was filled with finger foods and drinks. 

Ali and Christen walked out onto the patio area where some of the women were sat around the fire. Ali moved towards her wife and sat on her lap, passing her a bottle of beer. Christen scanned the group looking for her own wife. She frowned when she couldn’t see her perched between one of their many friends. 

“Where’s Tobin?” she asked Ashlyn. 

“She’s in the hammock with Logan.” She laughed and pointed towards the end of the garden that was dimly lit by the hanging fairy lights Ali had put on the trees. 

Christen nodded in thanks and headed towards the other woman who was lounging in the hammock. The hammock was moving slowly; Christen realised it was because Tobin had her let foot on the ground and using it to rock her and the dog.   
As she approached the end of the garden the sounds of the other women and chatter became a soft background noise. 

Tobin loved being in Florida. She was able to spend time with those people that meant the most to her. She had wandered into the garden earlier in the night wanting a few minutes to herself, Logan had led her to the hammock and was now laid out beside her snuggled into her oversized hoodie. 

She heard some movement and smiled when she saw it was Christen. As Christen got closer, Logan jumped off the hammock and trotted off towards the house.

“Hey.” Christen said softly as to not disturb the serene atmosphere that was surrounding this end of the garden. She sat next to Tobin and adjusted her beanie. 

“Hi.” Tobin smiled up at Christen; she grabbed the hand that was adjusting her beanie and intertwined their fingers. She kissed her knuckles softly and held onto her hand tightly. 

“You enjoying the evening? Having fun all by yourself?” Christen teased Tobin. She placed her drink down on the grass and moved to lay down next to Tobin. 

“Mhm…but I’m happier now that you’re here.” Tobin adjusted herself so they were both comfortable. She kissed Christen’s temple when she saw the small smile and blush that dusted over her face. 

“I’m married, sorry.” Christen grinned and pulled their joined hands into her lap and fiddled with Tobin’s fingers. 

“Damn it, I missed my chance.” Tobin decided to play along, laughing softly. 

Tobin’s left leg was still dangling off the edge of the hammock, so she decided to rock them slowly. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Christen and took a deep breath. She inhaled the scent of the night mixed with a smell that could only be described as purely Christen. She sighed happily and continued to rock them enjoying the first quiet moment together since this morning. 

It was with Christen that everything felt right for Tobin. All her other feelings and worries just disappeared as she held onto the other woman. If it was up to her, Tobin would have spent the whole day just with Christen doing nothing. So, this moment, right here, was the perfect way to end a busy day. A busy year. 

XXXXX

Everyone had started to move inside as it got later into the night. Ali glanced around the garden and frowned when she saw the two women were still in the hammock. She walked over and smiled when she realised they were both asleep. She took her phone and snapped a few pictures – she knew Christen would appreciate those. 

She nudged Tobin softly and whispered her name. Tobin’s eye shot open and she tightened her grip on her wife. Ali smiled widely when she saw that. 

“W-what?” She looked up at Ali confused. 

“Hey, you and Christen fell asleep. It’s getting late and colder so we’re all heading inside. Wake her up and come in.” And with those instructions Ali walked back to her home. 

Tobin nodded wordlessly and watched Ali walk away. She turned her head to the sleeping woman and smiled at her. She moved her hand and ran it through her hair, softly scratching her scalp. Tobin had learnt placing kisses down the side of Christen’s head and mumbling her name was the best way to wake up the other woman without making her grumpy. She had learnt from past mistakes. 

“Chris.” She whispered and nudged her slightly. “We’ve gotta get up…come on.” She smiled at her wife who was groaning and burying her head in her neck.

“God, I’m so cold.” Christen mumbled as she opened her eyes. 

“I mean we did fall asleep outside.” Tobin laughed. 

“Don’t be such a smartass.” Christen poked her side and sat up slowly. 

“Shall we just head back to the hotel?” Tobin asked as she sat up. She ran her hand over Christen’s back and kissed her shoulder. 

“Can we?” she glanced back into her favourite honey brown eyes. Smiling at the way the beanie askew on her head, locks of brown hair flowing down her shoulders. 

“Of course.” Tobin watched the light from the fairy lights reflect in her favourite green eyes. Hair slightly mussed from sleeping and rubbing against her hoodie material. 

XXXXX

“I love you.” Christen said as she watched Tobin driving them back to the hotel. The light’s illuminating the other woman’s profile. Outlining every feature on the woman’s face.

Tobin smiled widely and glanced at Christen quickly before looking back at the road. She moved her right hand from the steering wheel and reached over for Christen’s left hand. She intertwined their fingers and ran her middle finger over the rings that sat on Christen’s finger. 

“And, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy one shot. All comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you :)


End file.
